Trinity of 1: Theocracy, Lies, and Hell on Mobius
by Adasia
Summary: Aftermath begins a day after Robotnik\'s entrapment into Limbo and Geoffrey\'s mysterious disappearence. A new evil sage emerges from the darkness, who is this? Epic battle scenes and romance ensue as the battle between good and evil resumes in rued fashi
1. Prologue / Chapter 1: Just the Beginning

****

Author's Notes: I looked through all my old Sega games and I found all my tattered Sonic games, so I decided to write a fic. I even had some of the old comic books…. R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and there are a couple of new characters and places added to keep it fresh ^^ *ahem* NO FLAMES OR I WILL SICK MY MONKEY ON YOU, and did I mention this is my FIRST Sonic fic. Kay'? 

*This story takes place the day exactly after Robotnik's defeat and exile to limbo.

****

Series Title: Sonic the Hedgehog

( T.V. / SEGA / Archie comic-related*)

****

Title: Trinity of 1: Theocracy, Lies, and Hell on Mobius - Book 1

****

Written by: Inra (Mistress7)

****

All characters are copyrighted by SEGA, Archie comics, and various t.v. Networks and companies.

~**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Prologue ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////////////

Verses captured from the **Book of Daughtry**,_ the Great ancestor of King Acorn writes:_

****

"Friend of Foe, One we shall know

When one Fatal Blow

Comes back to show

The Virtues recaptured in final Know."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////

The shrouded lemon, ginger, mauve, indigo, crimson and citrus blended pigmented sphere of blazing conflagration increased in elevation above the jaded foliage of the now shaded leaves above the Knothole Village. The Mobian Desert glistened in harmonization with Sandopolis's whirling airstreams and nor'easters of nothing but golden, coarse sands that seemed to contain the fabrics of time. Minute creatures stirred in the Great Forest, that fine, wholesome morning. Tiny species of hare peeked from their trees, remembering their first moments of freedom, as they look gratefully upon Knothole's direction. The Casino Night became consumed by the day, as the bars and several social establishments closed, like a stage curtain on cue. Flicky Island's diminutive, lightly tinted flora and fauna awoke from deep slumber, and greeted the day with song. The tundra plain and glaciers of Walrus Island continued to glisten and cultivate ice crystals, while the Devil's Gulag's inmates stirred locked away by granite and steel impediments, in the heart of their own solitary hell. The Aquatic Ruins' columns and temples, former shrines sustained the maturing and bronzing progression. Formally Robotropolis, now Mobotropolis's apparatus and working engines continued a silent workload as the dawn moulded the day.

All seemed normal, no common vehemence, or peril abroad. It was strange. Mobius was finally at amity with itself, and the great One, had risked his life to do it. Oddly enough, there seemed nothing that could disturb this sanctity.. 

From Azure Lake, to Downmuda, to Rezra Bay's oak and chestnut docks, all was at a tranquil state as our hero awoke. But little did the small alliance know, that soon vivacity would meet mortality once again, in a last resort. Aftershock? How? Robotnik was trapped in an inner transport dimension called, "The Taverick Zone". The portal that had encased him led to the state of crystallization inside a world of dark, morbid creatures and frustration. It is possible that state could be only in his mind…

An ode to Chapter 1:

"Is Robotnik the only possible vile one alone in the dark? 

As Long as Good Exsists,

Love and Faith are still at Risk,

For Darkness Shall Continue it's Rise,

To Attempt to Testify

There is One

A Lone Lark, of the Trees

That never rests

For Hell, for him, is only a test."

**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 1: Just the Beginning ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Look at them. Living in "_peace and serenity for their greaaaat hedgehog had saaaaved them…" _Bah. They know nothing of the sort, insolent fools." 

The silhouette stood an apparent 5'2", several emerald green dreadlocks swayed too and fro, double edged turquoise axe in dirty beige-gloved hand, blood dripping immensely with alacrity from a strong metallic blade. 

"Robotnik was a genius, a mastermind of metal and mineral structures, cogs, wires... They couldn't comprehend his potency and true glory as a leader.. Nor could they comprehend 'Father'…. These beasts of burden.. fiends of Mobius… don't understand theocracy or appreciate true brilliance.", the individual spoke with a rasping, bass voice filled with resentful tone and wrathful hatred.

The Burgundy cloak's metallic silk fluttered hastily to the height of the figure's shoulder. It's arm mutated, the crystals embedded in his flesh quavered and shattered quietly, then wrought and reformed. Fragments fell to the ground.

"AAHHH!!! Goddamn those horrid Steriline inducers… if they hadn't tried to change me back… those fools.. They could not empathize the VIGOR and physical well-being I possess, They were jealous and blind with ire..", It turned and dropped it's head just enough to keep it's cover, but to see the village more thoroughly, it's small head-jerk had caused a few leaves to tumble.

"I must go now, for the Fighters have awoken… I will return later tonight.. For my just rewards…", the Figure spoke with aggravation and much pain, while trying to smother his rather booming voice.

The figure curved his spine, placed himself in a fetal position, came into a high backspin, and bounded high into the trees. He strided gracefully across the narrow and profuse mixtures of russet branches of the blooming trees. His scarred, barren feet were given harsh reception as splinters, and other obstacles entered his feet, not stopping him still in the least as he attempted his successful escape.

****

------------------ Within Sonic's Hut

The cobalt pools left the pasty complexion of the hedgehog's sapphire cheeks. His straight, petite lashes left the security of his broad face and raised praise to the air and skies. His green pupils welcomed the light, as blurry vision ensued. The Sheets slowly lifted revealing the muddled hero, Sonic the Hedgehog. 

"Huh?, Wha-", Sonic struggled to make out words, but his speech was an impediment with garbled language.

Leisurely, Princess Sally Acorn lifted the sheets from the inert body of her mate, Sonic. "Rise and shine, sleepyhead." she giggled mutely in her own mind, and gave him a small peck on the forehead.

"Sal, it's Seven 'O clock... Can't I go back to sleep?!", He pulled the navy sheets back over his skull. 

"We have a lot of work to do today, Sonic. We need your help, and besides today we are going to check out what's left of Robotnik's machinery that we can refine and we are also getting ready to start rebuilding Robotropolis. So get your shoes on and let's go, we haven't got too long.. Rotor can get a little impatient sometimes.", Sally responded in a blithe and calm way.

Sonic slowly raised his covers and tons of sheets. "Alright, Sal.. I guess it's..", Sonic hustled to put on his ruby red shoes, and rushed out the door, leaving Sally in layers of smoke. "JUICE AND JAM TIME!", his voice echoed through Mobius, it appeared.

"That Sonic,..", Sally said in riposte to Sonic's hurried demeanour, as she dusted off her azure boots. She scurried abruptly after Sonic's rude exit. She jogged to the meeting place at the heart of the village, where everyone was waiting.

****

---------------------Village Center (The Meeting)

"Ah, now zat eveeeryone iz 'ere we may start the planning session!", Antoine replied happily upon greeting the Princess. "Good morning, Antoine.", the Princess stood, huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath. "Good Morning everyone."

"Good morning Sally!", Rotor responded. "Through last night's watch and observation upon completing my sky copter, I saw an outline of a strange figure lurking around in the forest last night. I don't know if it's friend, foe or whatever but I think we need a security check around here.. Seems like there could be more out there."

"Thank you for the report, Rotor. I think I had Geoffrey St. John out on security alert last night… but I haven't seen him since.", Sally appeared in deep thought.

Bunnie turned her attention from the wires in her arm to Sally's profile. "Sally-gurl, I didn't see the darlin' last night, anytime.. He never came in!"

"Strange… I know I sent someone out on watch… but that would mean Geoffrey must be missing!", Sally looked shocked.

"No way, Sal. I don't think that son of a skunk could go missing that easy.. Well, he never was the most muscular guy I know, maybe he just hasn't come in on leave yet, or there is something out there like Rotor said..", Sonic started to get worried, he was not only worried about the safety of the others, but deep down he hoped Geoffrey was alright as well.

"I hope Mr. Geoffrey's alright..", Tails sighed. "Seems like we'll never have any peace around here.", he added.

"Your right in a way, Tails. Evil never rests.. I don't suppose. But if there IS something out there, we'll handle it big guy, that's for sure.", Sonic began to make out a small grin.

"Well, I suppose we could go look for him at Robotropolis.. Maybe he continued his route for the night and left to meet us there this morning.", Rotor insisted.

"Good idea. Who's going with who and where shall we meet?", Sally looked as calm as possible, as she inquired.

"I'll take a mic and take to the skies. I'll look over the forest and see if he took the troops out for a run.", Tails alleged.

"I'll take Antoine and Bunny, would you like a ride, Sally?", Rotor queried with a jovial tone.

"No thank you, Rotor. I think I'll go hiking and see if I meet with them, I'll take a different route, and don't worry about-"

"Sally-gurl, do you KNOW how dangerous these woods are??", Bunnie said stiffly.

"You could geet 'urt out zere.", Antoine gave Sally a apprehensive stare.

"Yeah, Sal. Whatever COULD have gotten Geoffrey could get you as well!", Sonic shouted with much concern.

"I will be fine. I'll pack a few things and I have Nicole to guide my way. We'll meet at Robotnik's old airbase.", Sally began swiftly walking back towards her hut to prepare for the long journey.

"There goes one determined girl.", Sonic said in awe.

----------------------- Sally's Hut (Preparation for the Hike)

Sally continued her smooth cat-walk stride to her bedroom. She gathered the necessary essential items in case she got lost or disoriented. She flung the items into the large pack, wrapped her white headband around her forehead and so began the journey.

She left the thatch hut and perceived the several comrades preparing to lift off towards the once evil palace. She waved good-bye and good luck to them all as she traipsed through the village.

--------------------- The Village (Preparation for Take-off)

Tails adjusted the microphone on his head, "Testing, testing, Got me, Rotor?"

"Alright Tails. Just contact me in case of emergency, you sound just fine.", Rotor responded, his voice echoing the microphone's small stature.

"See ya!", Tails' tails began to waft gently in a rhythmic pattern as they elevated him into the air. He waved silently to Rotor's ship as it rose in synchronization.

The two air transports parted ways, as they gained altitude into the pearl clouds. Rotor's small airship made loud chopping noises as it scarred the air, Tails kept a valiant alert as he descended ever-so-slightly to the tree level.

Sonic left last, upon resting his muscles and warming up for an extremely long run, then disappearing into his own blue blur.

****

---------------- The Crystal Silace (Outside of the Great Forest, the inner land of the plains, still forested)

Sally had now reached the entrance to the sanctum to the most dangerous and hazardous part of the Great Forest, the Crystal Silace, a forest entirely of crystals that had formed on Mobius millions of years ago. She struggled through thorns and several attacks by native animals, until she fell. She slowly blacked out of dehydration and hunger, and her body went limp.

****

---------------- The Neo Crystal Cathedral (Just outside of the Crystal Silace)

A small grail of wine thrashed about the minuscule, aged fingers. The black, cracked nails grasped the cup. "Damn them,..", The voice cackled. "You poor fools can't help but RUN to find yourselves in the same position as before can thou?" 

A shard fell from the swaying dreadlocks. The outline grabbed an insignificant crystal orb, created of emerald, with charges of trickling electric energy. The fingers clung to the orb, it had been watching ever-so-thoroughly and slung the grail to the ground, shattering it. Dreadlocks fell upon it's robe as he looked to the sphere. "WHAT? Ah, an open opportunity…", he improvised as Princess Alicia Acorn came hazily into view on the crystal orb.

It's fingertips clasped the irony of it all. His eyes slowly grew black as a monstrous plan drew into his manipulative mind's hold. He crowed deafeningly across the silent church halls, it knew it's plan would soon show off it's true beauty as it turned to Geoffrey St. John's lifeless body, hanging, morbidly on iron chains.. The only life-giver in the chambers of gloominess.

"Soon, very soon, this stone wall will be my captive audience of those ignorant, flea-bitten animals, and I will STAND ALONE WITH MY MASTER AND FATHER!!!", The persona stood and screeched, now more ear-splitting, vicious, and wilder than before. 

I will finally have what I've always wanted..

My father at my side, at last.. I may relive my loathsome childhood at the sake of Mobious..

Nothing can halt me now…

No more granite,..

No more force of man..

No more barriers…

The world will..

"FINALLY REALIZE THE INTELLECT OF A TRUE GOD!", the individual cried into the night, making it's way to the top of the enormous, vine-covered stain glass window. Several mature Marble steps crumbled under it's weight, cobwebs disintegrated at the speedy actions of his feet, and the wolves outside howled in conjunction with his screams of uncontrollable laughter.

It turned away from the shades and hues of the huge wall. "And.. They will meet their demise at my hands.. At long last."

****

--------------------- Near Robotropolis (exactly 20 miles into the desert)

Sonic's shoes suddenly tapped the ground with a thud. He looked at the moon-lit sky and thought of Sally.

__

I wonder if she's okay out there…  
All alone…

I've gotta go back for her…

The others are probably already there.. 

But I have GOT to make sure Sally is still alive,

Or at least alright,

So I can rest easy..

Sonic grabbed his green canteen and took seven long slurps of the ice cold water he had collected from the great forest's stream.

Sonic had taken the long route around the Crystal Silace, and was extremely tired, however Sally did not have a clue where she was left, nor a clue of her consciousness, she was almost at death in the barren twigs of the dusty forest floor.

Sonic turned around rapidly and sped off in a blue blur, towards the group of forests.

------------------------- Crystal Silace (Sally's current position)

Sally lay delicately on a smooth stone, Nicole outstretched inches away from her, pack driving her deeper into the soil. She then woke with a jerk,…. how long had she just been there?

I don't like the looks of this place..

I probably need to get going.. It's already night.

She dragged her army camouflage canteen to her parched, chapped lips. She thrusted the exterior of the can. There was not a single bead, drop, or sweat of water left.

This is definitely not good..

She picked up Nicole. Nicole's chips were shaken, her screen was cracked, and a button was loose. 

"I'll have to get you to Rotor,.. If we make it.", She said to herself, and supposedly Nicole. "Nicole,.", Sally pressed the C button and enabled Nicole's function mode.

"Yes Princess?", Nicole answered in return to her sudden entrance.

"Nicole, search for… where are we Nicole?!", Sally pondered, frightened, and all alone with a CPU..

"Data Not Found.", Nicole replied without haste. She continued to search her database.

"This is NOT A GOOD TIME NICOLE!", she exclaimed in disappointment, and frustration.

"I. Am. Sorry. Sall…", Nicole's pallet changed from jade with several number displays, to black. She spoke no more.

"Alright. I'm just going to have to make it on my own.", Sally muttered. She placed Nicole in her backpack, and set out into the mist.   
  
**_________  
  
Set apart from the others, Sally is on her own, what lies before her, and will she meet with this individual? What does he want.. And what will become of the Freedom Fighters? Things are just warming up.. So don't go bitter cold. Look out for the next chapter of Trinity of 1: Theocracy, Lies, and Hell on Mobius.. Book 1!  
_________**  
  
Want more? Review!  
~Inra (Mistress7)


	2. Chapter 2: A Quaff of Jurisdiction

****

Author's Notes: ..This one's for the fans! Things are just getting warmed up so prepare yourself for a wild ride! Enjoy, and R&R. If you haven't read the 1st chapter, which I'm sure you have, but if you haven't you will need to in order to comprehend the storyline. 

****

Series Title: Sonic the Hedgehog

(T.V. / SEGA / Archie comic-related)

****

Title: Trinity of 1: Theocracy, Lies, and Hell on Mobius - Book 1, Chapter 2

****

Written by: Inra (Mistress7)

****

All characters are copyrighted by SEGA, Archie comics, and various t.v. networks and companies. Take note few characters and locations are original.

__

An Ode to Chapter 2:

****

"The Dark mysterious one has made it's mark

Leaving one alone in the dark,

Sally standing alone on her own

One in the midnight seeming to be home,

The two will show identity to finally be seen

The day when the Black King captures the White's bright Knight to the White Queen,

Today, Tomorrow, which are we in

But why must the corrupted one continue his Sin?"

__

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: A Quaff of Jurisdiction ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

-------------------- Rotor's Sky Copter (Just upon sight of Robotropolis)

Bunnie fidgeted restlessly under her small lavender blanket, her robotic arm had a small short circuit before lift-off and the throbbing was inevitable. Diminutive sparks cut into her flesh, tiny electrocutions ran through her dainty southern body. "R-R-Rotor, Iah' think we needs to land, dear. This arm here is just killin' me!", she clutched her metallic hand out of sheer pain.

"I'd like to Bunnie, but … we're flying over unstable terrain.", Rotor retorted with a rigid, tact answer.

"Rotor, dear I reallah' don't think I'av got a real choice…", Bunnie squirmed once more, her arm charging more currents into her feeble body.

Antoine turned to his one affection, "Eet weel be alright Bunnie.. Just a leetle more to Robotropilis.", he deftly placed his hand to her lap, the resting place of the painful apparatus, and laid his hand in hers. His blue adorning, sorrowful eyes met hers as she twisted and writhed slowly between electrical currents.

Her jaded eyes glistened back at him, his warm hands seemed to melt away the sudden shocks. Everything began to seem alright.

Rotor's radio abruptly received a signal. 

"Zzt… Come in Rotor…zzt.."

Rotor picked up the microphone with haste, "Come in Tails, do you hear me?"

"Rotor, I've got major activity near the Marble Zone…", Tails voice was received dimly through the haphazard radio.

"Tails, how did you reach the Marble Zone?.. Weren't you supposed to monitor over the groups of forests?", Rotor grew vexed, he wondered to himself how Tails would stray so far away from the forests..

------------------------------ Neo Crystal Cathedral 

Geoffrey St. John gradually uncluttered his eyes of blurry apparitions of cloudy stone and the figure in front of him. He congested his vision, then opened his eyes again. His sparkling blue eyes gave a loathing welcome to the hatred that stood firmly in front of him. 

"Wha- what am I doing here?", his English accent rang throughout the empty, hallowed cavity of the sanctum. His chains clashed together as he thrashed to release himself from the imprisoning granite walls. 

"Ah, my little pet.. I'm so glad to see you've had a good rest before your uttermost trials…", the unfamiliar articulated in turn to his captive's sudden arousal. He leaned over coolly and brushed his rough hands against his glossy, downy cheek in a gesture of domination over Geoffrey, the helpless skunk embraced in chains that enforced steep capture.

"What the hell do you want with me?", Geoffrey struggled to contain his calm disposition, as his teeth clinched together in a indication of angst against the imprisoning , tightening lengths that bound him to the keystones. His facial expression twisted into a snarl as the foreign one simply turned to his large crystal and ignored the interrogation of his prisoner. 

The individual curved his palms and fluttered them gently over the multihued crystal. The sparkle and shine outlasted over the darkness for a short time as the vista of a petite, and juvenile two-tailed fox, surrounded by ruins and shrubbery, came into view in the interior of the glass. 

The unknown shadow turned to Geoffrey, "I believe.. The condor won't need the hunt for this meal..", the hood kept stable as interment of insane hilarity again ensued. 

---------------------------- Marble Zone (Tails' Position)

"Where…..am I?", the disorientated fox leisurely came back into reality. "How long have I been here?", he asked himself as he lifted himself into the air, gaining altitude with his pair of tails. He glanced down and saw his broken headset, as he hovered closer to the height of the small column.

He tried to keep his bearings. He contemplated and thought for a while, holding the broken microphone as he sat on the pillar.

It had been several years since his last visit to the zone, and everything remained unfamiliar. 

Unexpectedly, numerous howls of monochrome wolves whistled through the winds. It was now night, and closely approaching midnight, the violet haze positioned itself in on the zone, and delirium set in on his mind. He could no longer see past the end of his pointed, wet charcoal nose. He cried for help, "Someone… Help!!!!!!" 

Bloodshot eyes revealed themselves through the vapor. Dribble that concocted of blood and saliva flowed freely from the tributaries of the wolves' chops. The alpha male's paws grasped the ground until clay accessed the break of the earth. The black claws grazed upon the soil, an in attempt to advance. The brows of the caving eyes infringed upon each other in association, bringing an angry watch upon the tender Miles.

Tails eyes widened three times their mass, his gloved hands grew sweaty and cold. Fear pulsed his nervous system and made him unable to move. Paralysed, and soon to be betrothed in combat that would soon determine his life, and also isolated from his fellow furries.

---------------------------- Blight Echidnapolis Highlands | Mobian Time: 11:30 

Charmy's translucent insect wings flickered together furiously to keep him afloat. "Knuckles, why are we out here? I hear the Pack approaching, and all this talk about an emerald? Nonsense! That weasel wanted to make a fool out of you.."

Knuckles _focused* _on the energy pitches that extended through the air. 

__

*The Sense was a common skill passed to Guardians, they could feel and "sense" for Chaos energy. 

He halted unexpectedly. His black pupils seemed to turn to porcelain as he gawked towards the humongous plateau that stood before him.

"What is it Knux?", Vector's gruff voice wavered through the walls of clay in a gargantuan ricochet. 

"There's something up there… I don't know what it is, but it IS SOMETHING.", Knuckles' eyes shifted in a stint to the vast puffs of zephyrs that soared to the top of the peaked, flat surface. A pebble of a massive boulder pieced off and fell unto the unsuspecting Chaotix.

"Watch out!', Espio's voice faded as he deteriorated into camouflage.

Knuckles' dreadlocks converted to the position of latching to the side of his neck, eyes wide open and ample, his maw dropped as the boulder almost came crashing down upon the dearth, tiny group of warriors.

Mighty's muscular arms breached a gap in the air as he caught the rock in a wedge between his shoulder and forearms. "err…", he mumbled as he held strong, not losing stamina as he spoke. His sweat drenched his eyes and stung them. "Get out.. From… it… I can't hold it… forever…" 

Knuckles ruptured the portion of rather large broken terrain into gravel using his jagged, keen coordination and iron fist. He picked up his ailing comrade. "You okay, Mighty?", he solicited.

"I don't know, Knuckles… Something would have had to break that rock to cause that kind of disturbance, know what I mean?", Mighty wiped the sweat from the crest of his brow.

Espio supplemented to the conversation, "What would be out this late though?"

Vector turned off his cassette player and turned back to the group, "The Pack is out, but they don't come anywhere NEAR Echidapolis… or the Geo Gantry Plains."

Charmy muted his low buzzing and verbalized in understandable speech, "I heard something over in Marble Gardens earlier…"

-------------------------- Neo Crystal Cathedral (Grand Voyeur)

The individual stepped down from his pedestal, knocking over several glass figurines while swinging his gem tinted arm wildly. "What… the hell is out there, in deed.."

****

-------------------------- Neo Crystal Cathedral (Geoffrey's Imprisonment Room)

Geoffrey recuperated, hanging by his wrists, and feet exhausted laying almost lifelessly, bleeding on the corn wheat hued hay. 

__

That fucker… he trounced me and left me here… but I'm not fatally wounded.. 

WHAT DOES he want from me..?

I just don't understand.

He tussled with the durable iron, but to no avail. His tail was scuffed, and abrasions blemished his silky flesh along with literal wounds. He blinked as a trickle of crimson drew itself away from the haemorrhaging scar on his flawed mug.

He batted his eyelids several times, trying to cope with the sinuous fluid gushing down his forehead and wounds as one small beam of light flickered from the stone hinges.

****

-------------------------------- Sally's Route Out of Crystal Silace

Sally's boots floated in mud, sand and dust enveloped her body and brought her into spasms of coughing and writhing from the harsh conditions. Her vest was torn, from protruding branches of deadened trees and shrubs. Her feet grasped the trail that finally appeared to lead out of the tormenting nightmare of the forest… or was it?

****

-------------------------------- Sonic's Route through Crystal Silace

"Sally!!!!! SAAAAAAL!!!! Are you out here?", Sonic's voice blistered the thorns of the gloomy, dimly lit grave that was the forest floor. He continued his fast pace through the forest, a wave of powder and filth was boosted from his fleeting ruby red shoes, sprawling themselves out to top speed in the course of the woodland. 

He took a look around, and saw nothing but cadavers and raw bones.

He suddenly whiplashed with dread and alarm, and made a pick up on his velocity, heading south, the exact opposite of Sally, and the direct direction to the spawn of hell itself.

**__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will Sonic Ever Find Sally? What Kind of Predicament Has Miles Led Himself Into, or Has Someone Predestined His Destiny For Him? And Will the Chaotix Find their Treasure or Face Certain Peril? 

-

Next Chapter: The Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor Entrance to Robotropolis.. Or Will They Reach Their Destination..?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Think this chapter was okay? Review please, oh and if you want more please give an opinion.

=========== 

I would also like to make a note that **nevermore22 **was my Beta reader and co-author on some parts of the story and I'd just like to make a note to say thanks! ^^

****

~Inra (Mistress7)


End file.
